Shoving Sticks
by i-love-naruto-yaoi
Summary: Naruto wants to spar sasuke, but sasuke is being an ass. Naruto threatens to do something to Sasuke with his 'stick', but Sasuke ends up using his stick to do something to Naruto.


HHAHAHAAAAAA okay. i juss typed up my "Who sucks more?" and this next one shot is pretty short in my notebook, so i'm gonna type it up too before sleeping.

i wrote this last summer when i got home after going to the hospital to get my wrist checked out. (see, my right wrist hurt like hell last year. i think it's actually cuz i wrote of different stories over a few months). anyway, while waiting at the hospital to get checked by the doc, i was near a cast room (place that puts casts on ppl's limbs). i heard someone say, "i'm going to put this in you." hahahaaaaaa that inspired this one shot

YAOI TENDENCY! don't like male x male, dont read!

**ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT**

Naruto whined. "Come on, teme! Let's spar!"

Sasuke was on the ground, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, and ignoring Naruto's pleas.

Naruto figured he'd threaten Sasuke. "If you don't spar me, I will shove my stick up your ass!"

Sasuke's eyelids stretched as the eyebrows rose with fascination. 'I've never thought about that before. It was always the other way around... WAIT. WHAT?!' He sat up abruptly and turned toward his orange-clad teammate. "What did you just say?!"

Naruto smirked in triumph. "I knew that would scare you! Now let's spar or I'll shove this stick up your ass!"

Sasuke looked towards Naruto's hand which held a long branch in the shape of a Y. 'That stick.' The prodigy rolled his eyes and laughed inwardly for thinking Naruto would actually think or say anything referring to his actual STICK.

"Did you just roll your eyes at my big stick?"

The older teen snorted and laughed mirthfully. God, that sounded so funny. "Hey, dobe?"

"Nani?"

"I'll spar you on one condition."

"What's that?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"I'll spar you if you let me put my stick up your ass." Sasuke couldn't help himself from laughing again. 'Don't tell me the dobe is this naive...'

The blond cringed at the thought.

Sasuke saw this and tried to reassure him. "My stick won't be hard. Actually, scratch that, it will be hard, but it won't be sharp, and it wouldn't cut you. You'd only feel pain for a few moments. Then..." 'You'd bel in pure bliss after that.' The Uchiha had to control himself from letting a small moan escape his lips at the thought of being in Naruto.

"Then what?" questioned Naruto, curious by how Sasuke's stick would feel after the pain.

An evil glint was present in Sasuke's eyes and a smirk on his face. "You'll find out for yourself if you agree. Do we have a deal?" Sasuke held out his strong, callused hand to the tan boy.

Naruto pondered. _Spar with Sasuke for a stick up my butt?_ He imagined how fun and beneficial it would be to spar his powerful teammate, but then imagined having a stick up his butt. PAIN was all he could think. _But Sasuke said it would only be few a short time._ "Hmmm, " he pondered aloud. _Deal, or no deal?_ he asked himself. After a few minutes of thinking, he quickly shouted, "Grrrrr, deal," and shoved his hand into Sasuke's so he could finally end the battle that was raging in his mind.

Like a cat, Sasuke pounced on the fox boy, knocking the wind out of the younger teen.

Gasping for air, he asked, "Where's, your, stick?"

"Down there."

"Where?"

With an evil smirk, he put his knees on either side of Naruto's legs and his arms on either side of the blond's shoulders. He looked towards his pants. "In there."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "Sasuke, you pervert! No!"

Sasuke reminded him, "We had a deal, and you don't go back on your word!"

Naruto growled in anguish. _Dammit. Naruto, you just made a bad deal _he cursed himself.

Sasuke slowly licked Naruto's neck up to his ear and whispered, "I'll make you feel good, dobe."

And he did. Over and over again.

As Naruto lay exhausted on the grass, with a pleasured countenance, panting hard and Sasuke panting hard on top of him, Naruto reevaluated the deal. _Naruto, you just made a FANTASTIC deal._

**End**

**ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT ZOT**

This took about 25 minutes to type.

a lot of the "deal or no deal" / "fantastic deal" / "bad deal" came from that show "Deal or no deal" with Howie Mandel. I ABSOLUTELY **HATE** that show. so stupid!! many stupid things were done on that show. one example: **the player HAS to spin a wheel** to "triple," "double," etc the money won on the show. My problem is, the wheel also has "1/2" the money and crap. SO LAME!! a lot of #(# wrong with that show.

-ILNY


End file.
